The long-term objectives of this project are to understand several aspects of how the genetic integrity of a cell is maintained on the one hand or methodically altered on the other. Microbial systems are being utilized as they provide a genetic base for validating the significance and complementing of biochemical observations. Specifically, this proposal outlines biochemical and genetic studies of: (1) the mechanism by which the Type I restriction enzyme, EcoB, inactivates DNA; (2) the movement of the recBC DNase along DNA; (3) the mechanisms by which H202 damages DNA and how such DNA damage is avoided and/or repaired; (4) the mechanisms of several DNA repair enzymes - E. coli endonucleases III, IV and V and exonuclease III and phage T4 endonuclease; (5) the genesis and significance of a form of DNA polymerase I, pol I*, which appears after SOS induction. These studies ultimately will provide a framework for studying related mammalian systems so as ultimately to be able to understand how a human cell maintains its genetic integrity and avoids many diseased states related to abnormal DNA metabolism.